Beyond Dreamers
by Mahluk
Summary: Gon hate Kurapika for seeing him as a helpless little kid and doen't know what mature means. What happens when Gon meets Hysoka who magically turns him into a teenager? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Responsibility

So, this is currently my first english fic and the first time I write about HunterxHunter. I'm sorry for any mistakes in spelling or a bit OOC-ness(or maybe not)and I'm sorry because my english are pretty bad. Well have fun reading and please review.

**Disclamer: **HunterxHunter©Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Chapter 1: Responsibility

"Oi! Gon!" exclaimed Kurapika, "Why did you carry these heavy things?" Kurapika steals the intense package from Gon's hands, "I told you! Leorio and I can handle it! How about if you join Killua to the candy store?"

"B...But I can too! I can help you and Leorio! It will be a lot easier!" Gon cries,

but Kurapika doesn't even care, "Gon! I say I can handle it okay! Although it will be easier if you help but you're just a kid, Gon",

"I know I'm just a kid! But that doesn't mean I'm not strong enough to beat you!",

"Gon, you're not strong enough to beat me. And this is a very important package to give to the government! We can't afford to lose this or worse, BREAK it!"

Kurapika's shout is not enough to shut the spiky boy's mouth,

"I want to help too. It's not fair. I'm strong enough to handle this package!" tears began to escape the younger boy eyes, The blonde sighs, " It's not like I looked at you weak, it's just that…" Kurapika paused, then continue, "I'm saying that you're…Um…you're not as responsible as adults! Of course you are strong, but you're still a kid. And I can't depend this to you!" That almost breaks Gon's spirit, "What's wrong to be a kid anyway, Kura-chan?"

"I'm not saying it's wrong to be a kid. It's just…"

"It's just kid cannot be trusted is that it?", it shocked the blonde,

"Of…of course not! I'm saying it's just that", again, Kurapika was blocked by Gon, "That kids do is having fun and all they do this brings chaos is that it?"

"No! That's not it! Listen to me, Gon!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Kurapika's tolerant is no more

"Don't you use that tone to me, Gon!"

"I talk to you exactly what I want!"

"Well nobody likes it!"

"Don't CARE!"

"All That I want to say it's just that you'll never learn to grow up! You always act so childishly and inappropriately! And that's why I can't depend this on you! You are always so friendly to people you didn't know! And you're still pure and naïve! What if you give this to a bad guy or a stranger?"

Tears flushed away, "You may think I'm that kind of person, but I'm not! I know a difference between a good guy and a bad guy! Don't treat me like I don't know anything! Don't treat me like a kid!"

"But you are a kid, Gon! I can't treat you like somebody else!"

"What about Killua? You always so mature at him!"

"That's because Killua is older than you! And he's more mature and responsible!"

"So you're saying that I can't grow up? I can't be more mature? I'm not like you guys? I'm just a kid who always kids around and play all day?"

"That is not what I was about to say!"

"But IT IS!" Gon cries and run out of the house, passes Killua with a chocolate bar on his hands and one package full of sweets wrapped in his other arm. With a confused look, Killua asked an exhausted Kurapika, "Ne, Kura-chan? What's wrong with Gon?"

Kurapika sits down at a nearby chair and sighs, "don't know…don't care"

"Did you do something? What's that package?"

"It's an important package! Don't you dare open it or break it!"

"Let me guess. Gon is trying to help you with this package but you decline and Gon cries and you two have an argument then Gon leaves the house!" Killua explains

"Unexpected Analysis, well done Killua" groan Kurapika with a harsh voice

"I think you should just apologize to Gon" heard another voice from the back of the room, Leorio! "It must be hard for him to accepted your harsh words, cutie"

"Yeah, you're right. But he'll come back for dinner; he must be starving…HEY! Who are you calling cutie?"

"Didn't you use your common sense? There's no way I call Lukia Cute! So it must be you! Better wise, I'm talking to you just then!"

"Watch your words to, Riorio. Your little cutie's getting angry!" Teased Killua

**A few minutes later**

"Are you sure you're not too harsh on him, Kura-san?" ask the silver boy

"Nah, he'll recover soon…very soon…" replied the blonde that was standing next to Killua, "By the way, where's Gon? It's almost dinner time"

"Hey! What've I told you? You need to go look for him. Apologizes then cook something nice for him. Its a few minutes after he left, so he wouldn't go very far. And hopefully, he doesn't bring any money with him. It's easier that way!" the victim finally speak after a long paused

"Killua, would you search the town for Gon, please?" Killua nodded, "And take this poor old man with you! I'm going to cook for dinner", "Cook something nice for me too! And to this poor old man!" Chuckled Killua then pull Leorio outside the house, "For the million times! I am not old! I'm not even 20 yet!" shriek Leorio, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever… Let's go, gramps"

Looking at that view, Kurapika smiled softly and slightly turns back towards the kitchen…

At the river bank in the suburbs, Gon's crying and start tossing rock around. With a flash, a card slipped to his hands…Gon's minds got blank

"Good afternoon, Ringo-chan!" greet a familiar voice

Gon is terrified, freaking out, this voice, this card, and that aura…

It can't be…no way! It can't be…

And for the reply to the voice, Gon give him a tiny squeak voice before he speak up

* * *

To be Continued....

Thanks for reading...Initial M


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise

So, here's the second chapter. And it's longer than the first! by the way, thanks for all the reviews. warn me if there any mistakes in spelling, please. Have fun reading and please review

**Disclamer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise, from An unexpected Man

"Hysoka!" exclaimed Gon

"So you remember my name, Ringo-chan?"

"Stop calling me Ringo-chan!"

"As you wish…Ringo-chan!"

"STOP calling me Ringo-chan and I meant that! First Kurapika then you! What's wrong with you people anyway?" Gon groan. He met the last person in his meeting list

"Kurapika? What's wrong with him today?" asked Hysoka. He's now sitting next to Gon, But Gon refuse to see him

"This morning, he really pissed me off! He treated me like a kid! Who always act childish and doesn't know between right and wrong!" explained Gon

"You know, Ringo-chan. If I am Kurapika, I'll do the same thing for you" Gon turned to him, "I will treat you like a kid. A good child I suppose. But I think you make a little bit misunderstanding of what Kurapika going to say. Isn't that right?" Gon sighs and nod.

"He said I'm not older enough to receive a responsibility. He said I'm not mature like the other guys" Gon sobs, his minds are clouded by Kurapika's voice

"_You'll never learn to grow up!_ _You always act so childishly and inappropriately!"_

"_And that's why I can't depend this on you!"_

Gon remembered his last conversation with Kurapika

"_But you are a kid, Gon! I can't treat you like somebody else!"_

"_What about Killua? You always so mature at him!"_

"_That's because Killua is older than you! And he's more __**mature and responsible**__!"_

"_So you're saying that I can't grow up? I can't be more mature? I'm not like you guys? I'm just a kid who always kids around and play all day?"_

"_That is not what I was about to say!"_

"_But IT IS!"_

"Gon?" Hysoka wakes him up from his fantasies, "Hysoka, what does mature really mean? What does adults do, and didn't do? Answer me!" Gon screech

"I can't answer that! You should figure it out on your own…" Hysoka let out a smirk

There's a thick smoke and POOF!

"What the?" asked Gon, heavily "No need to thank me, I'll do anything for you" exclaimed Hysoka cheerfully, "Gon-sama"

Gon stands up, knowing that now he's older, he face the clown, "Hysoka, What have you done to me?" Hysoka puts his point finger on his cheek, "I'm sorry", "Apology not accepted! What have you done to me???", "You said you want to be more mature and stuff like that… I'll give you!" Gon looked at his new appearances, he's about 16 or 17 years old now, but his clothes doesn't match his mature form now, "And desserts!" Hysoka tossed a package to Gon, "I bought some clothes, now I know that my best clothes really reflect me. So, I give those to you…See you later, Ringo-chan" When the clown starts to fade away,

Gon grab his arms and beg, "Why did you just walk away as if nothing happen? What will become of me? How will I explain to the other guys?", "Calm down, calm down! I'm going to be in this city for a couple of days" panicked Hysoka cried a lot in the scene, "Just prove that you could be mature and then we talk about getting your little cute body back", "You mean that you don't know how to do it?" asked Gon miserably, "Nope"

the clown grins, "you know when it happen…" and fades away, leaving the 16 years old Gon cries and back to sit quietly at the river bank. Then, something cross his mind, "That's it! I'm older now! I can be more mature and responsible! I can be more help than Killua ever did! I can help Kurapika-san and the others" his positive thinking clear up his mind, "but what will they say? Maybe I just disguise first? But anyone would recognize my hair…Hmmm…maybe I just go around the town and help the others! Yeah! That's it! But first, I have to change" said Gon to himself. After a short time, he runs off the woods to the town. And Hysoka who's behind the trees just watch and smiled…

**At the same time in town**

"What?! You can't find him? Where could've he be?" panicked the feminine man, "You just don't look very close! Where did you look for him?"

"We've told you, we search around the town looking for that Green boy! But no one saw him!" exclaimed Leorio angrily, "While Lukia, here just look at the nearest candy store, again!"

"Don't blame me for what happened to Gon!" scream the silver-head boy

"Then who should be blame?"

"ME!" Kurapika let out tears, and his shout are enough to make the other boys calmed down, "I'm the one responsible. I've broke his heart, it's my fault! And I should look for him"

"We'll help and this time, we'll search really carefully" Killua said confidently

"And I'll search too. Maybe he could be in a store or something" Said Leorio

Killua let out an evil smile, "Let's visit the candy store first!"

"Nah, we go separate ways" asks the blonde

"And what are we waiting for?" said the oldest man, "let's go!"

"Wait!"

"What is it? You said you need some help" asks the former assassin

"We can't search recklessly! We have to search the place that Gon would like to be"

"Then, what's Gon favorite place?" Asks Leorio, Kurapika let out a sigh

"Let's think. He likes exploration"

"He also likes creatures"

"He likes everything"

"Then we should look round the city. I'll go by the suburbs and there's also a nearby National park at the city main square, try to look for him there Killua" Killua grabs his skateboard and ride to the main square, "And Leorio, you stays here. If Gon approaches make sure you contact me" ordered Kurapika, "I'll keep my eyes open for anything and Wow! A hot woman approaches" Kurapika slapped him, "I told you to keep your eyes open for Gon! G-O-N!" Kurapika set off, leave a confused look on Leorio's face.

An old man sits next to Leorio, "it's complicated huh?", Leorio more confused than ever, "I mean your marriage. That cute woman had a harsh personality if you ask me" Leorio jumped, "You think I? No no no no no! We're not couples!", "Now don't be shy, I used to have a wife that looks like her. Now what's the problem? Misbehaving chlidren?" asks the stranger again, "The problem now is you!" exclaimed Leorio, sweatdropped, "HE IS NOT MY WIFE!" and of course, that confession make the old stranger speechless, "He? Oh, sir, euhm, I'm sorry, eh, So sorry" the stranger fades off really quick.

Leorio sighs, "Gon, huh? Easy for you to say. Why did I always stays when someone needs help. This sucks", something crossed his mind, "By the way, how far are they from Gon? It's lucky this is my post!" He let out a relief sigh, and somebody tapped him from behind, "Hey! What's up?" it's Killua, "How can you get here so fast?" asks Leorio suspiciously,

"It was easy! The National Park wasn't that big" explain Killua,

" Wait! You didn't cut all the trees there right?",

"Of course not, idiot! There's a high point to view all of the park and I'm positive Gon's not there. And I also search the nearby stores. He wasn't there",

"Let me guess, including the candy store?",

Killua turned and give Leorio a kitty look, "Yup!",

"So maybe Gon had leave the town? Man, he's just a kid",

"But Gon is powerful! Even though he always so rash and troublesome. Poor Gon, where could've he be?" and they just stare at the wide open sky

**At the suburbs**

"Where are you, Gon?" panicked Kurapika. He keeps turning right and left to find that boy and of course, he panicked until he heads for the nearest book store, "What?! Septimus Heap: Magyk had published? And have a discount?! I'm really dying to read those! Well, Gon can wait! I'm not going to wash my dream away like that!" and swung he enters the book store. Meanwhile, Gon is "in" the book store and saw Kurapika who is excited "Kura-niisan doesn't worry about me?" he thought sadly. He follows Kurapika to the third shelf

"Why did good books always put at the highest shelf?" Kurapika moans angrily

Gon stood there, watching Kurapika unable to reach the book he was looking for. For his kindness though Kurapika's being very harsh on him, he help the blonde and get the book he wants, give it to him (A/N: Gon is clearly taller than Kurapika here) On the other hand, Kurapika turns and blush when he sees Gon, he doesn't recognize that man, "T..Thank you" he said, Gon replied with a smile, gentle smile which makes Kurapika blushes even harder and speaks up, "Who, are you?"...

Gon shocked when he hears those three unbelieveable words

* * *

To be continued... (again)

A/N: if there's anyone of you that have any ideas for the next chapter, please inform me. thanks... (I haven't think about it yet)

Thanks for reading anyway

Initial M

* * *


End file.
